


F X X X X X X X

by Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later when I'm not a lazy child at seven in the morning, It's probably not going to be that great but fuck the police, Post-Canon, Trying to get back into writing after a while is not the easiest.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 7:00 AM, everyone got off of the island safely, and everyone's a bit closer than they were before. Or, um, wait a second. Was that how it ended up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	F X X X X X X X

Sure, she knew that it might have sounded maybe the _slightest_ bit bitchy, but Nona couldn't have been happier when the boat finally docked.

She liked everyone on board, of course she did. But she's had enough friend time for one weekend. All she wanted right now was to take a nice warm shower, and then to sleep for the next millennium. After instinctively reaching into her pocket and not finding her usual pack last night she's been a bit more on edge than she was when she thought she still had her cigarettes to depend upon for stress relief. She'll have to grab one on her way back home (Ugh, yet another detour. How long could this day possibly get?)

Clarissa was so preoccupied with talking with Michael that she didn't even notice that they had docked until Nona elbowed her a little bit. Something didn't exactly seem right with those two, but it was probably her nerves talking. Besides, after the night they'd had nothing could really be that bad. Of course now that she thought that it was going to start raining and it turns out there's been a zombie epidemic on the mainland while they were haunted, or whatever you would call what happened to them. Haunted was fitting, in the sense that she couldn't really think of any other words to possibly describe it. It was just so, well, haunting.

"Hey Nona, wait up!" Ren shouted from the back of the boat, he was talking to Alex and Jonas. Something about her just feeling like everything was still a bit off, she wasn't sure. But she did know that Alex definitely wasn't the only one. "Earth to Nona, this is your boyfriend speaking, do you read me?" Ren's voice brought Nona back to reality.

"Hey Ren, do you mind if we wait a little bit before putting like, I don't know, a specific label on this? I mean it was just an hour or so ago that we got together."

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. I just got a bit excited I guess." She knew that Ren was a bit upset about that, but honestly he wasn't her main focus right now. Was that self-centered? "But anyway, do you want to go on, you know, an actual date sometime soon? As in one where we aren't being fucked with by some dead assholes and surrounded by four, well three, of our closest friends." God was he still not over that thing with Jonas? It wasn't even that big of a deal anyway. 

"Sure, just like text me sometime and we can decide what to do then. Right now all I want to think about is how soft my bed is." That garnered a laugh out of him, even if he wasn't that happy with what she suggested.

"Yeah I totally get you, 100% understood. Just feel free to like ask to go on a d-" He quickly changed his wording. "hang out whenever you feel like it." Alex came up and started asking him something about cancelling a movie night or whatever tomorrow, probably wanted to take a day to destress (again, she wasn't the only one). So she finally started on her way to her car, well Clarissa's car, god now she regretted suggesting that they carpooled. Oh well, maybe she had a cigarette or two on her. She could always count on her to back her up. So now all that she had to do was wait for her to stop doing cute coupley stuff with Michael. Was she going to end up being that way with Ren? She hoped not.  

Just then Jonas shambled on over to her. Was it not obvious that she wasn't in a social mood? Might as well try to put on a happy face, if only for a few more minutes.

"Hey so, you and Ren are like a thing now, right?" Oh great, why was romance the topic of the morning? They just got back from a literal haunted island, love lives couldn't possibly be the most interesting thing they could talk about right now. She nodded anyway. "Great. So I asked Alex this earlier but I feel like she's probably a little bit biased since like you know, best friend things. So I figure you're the next best when it comes to this specific area of expertise." Okay well that peaked her interest, what was he talking about. "Does Ren always act like... this?" She should have fucking known, two bitter boys was all she needed right now.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" She knew exactly what he meant, but hopefully this will get him to go away.

"I don't know... confrontational, I guess? Like back in the comm tower, is he always like that or was that just a stress thing? I couldn't really get a good read on him." Well that wasn't as bad as she was expecting. 

"He was just stressed, he isn't really the best under pressure you know. Especially when he's, uh, 'predisposed'." 

"You mean high as a kite?"

"Yeah, that. But he's usually more laid back, just give him a chance?" He seemed to get the point, if his thanking her and starting to walk off meant anything. "Hey wait, you wouldn't to happen to smoke on you, would you?"

"It just so happens I do, do you mind Marlboro?" She shook her head as he pulled his pack and lighter out and handed one over. "Don't worry, I got you." She didn't even finish the second word of "what about the lighter" when he flicked it on, that works too. So he lit it and started his way back towards Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 7 AM okay forgive me for having shitty writing at the moment. 
> 
> Also don't worry there will be more than m/f no there's not only heteroni pizza here no sirree we got a little bit of other things in here too.


End file.
